


Next?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair discuss the next steps in their relationship. Number 6 of the Wet Dreams series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next?

Another Little Sentinel Slash Story 

Sequel to The Flirt, Bragging, Imagine, Desire and Perfect 

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to these fictional boys. But they've claimed the right to invade my mind whenever they please. I agree that they should only be making a profit for those who own the rights. So, TPTB . . . please don't hurt me? 

Warning: Adults only, PWP, NC-17. Male/male sex. Kids, get lost. Oh, and my language may offend. 

## Next?

by Bette Bourgeois  
(c) 1997  


The sun is hot pouring into Jim Ellison's bedroom. It's bright. It's beautifully illuminating the young man sleeping in Jim Ellison's bed. 

Jim is lying propped up on one elbow, gazing at the young man, his Guide, Blair. 

Blair. 

Jim Ellison sighs an enormously contented sigh. 

Jim has been awake for a while. He has been watching Blair sleep. Nice work if you can get it. Jim smiles. 

Jim is thinking deep, soul-exploring thoughts. He's thinking he has never in all his life seen anything more beautiful than Blair Sandburg at this moment: nude, smeared with semen, hair spread out on one of Jim's pillows, body sprawled on Jim's bed, sound asleep under Jim's watchful gaze. It is absolutely the most awe-inspiring thing he has ever seen, ever experienced. Jim feels humble when he thinks about the twists and turns of fate that brought Blair to him and have brought them to this morning in this bedroom. 

Only one thing could be more beautiful than this sight, Jim is thinking. The only thing more beautiful than the sight of Blair sleeping contentedly in Jim's bed would be if Blair were to open those beautiful eyes and look at him. 

"Blair?" 

Blair rolls slowly onto his back and stretches, eyes closed. 

Jim watches, eyes travelling down the sturdy body, right to the flexed toes, and then back up again, to the fingertips brushing Jim's headboard. 

Blair's eyes fly open. He blinks. He turns to look at Jim. 

Jim's pale blue eyes meet Blair's deep blue eyes. Jim can feel himself zoning out, lost in those eyes. 

Blair . . . Blair . . . 

"Jim?" 

Jim is lost in Blair's eyes and doesn't want to be found again. 

"Jim!" 

"Blue . . . so blue . . ." 

Blair stares at Jim for a moment. Then he turns away, presenting his back to Jim, severing the link to his blue eyes. 

Jim blinks. Blair's long dark hair slides across his bare shoulders. Jim is staring at a long straight back. Down to solid square hips. Down to the smooth curves of Blair's ass. One of Jim's hands reaches out to caress those curves. 

"Jim?" 

Blair turns back to look at Jim, but Jim has been distracted away from those blue eyes for now. He firmly takes hold of Blair's shoulder and turns him away again. The broad flat palm of Jim's hand resumes its exploration of Blair's bottom. Fingers glide in between the round cheeks. 

"Jim!" 

Blair grabs Jim's hand and pulls it away. He turns to face Jim again. The anxious look on his face brings Jim out of his sensual haze. 

"Oh, God. Sorry, Blair. I guess I got a little . . . carried away there. I didn't think." 

"It's okay, Jim." 

"No, it's not okay. I didn't even think to ask if doing that was okay with you. I should have asked first, but I just assumed . . ." 

"Assumed what, Jim?" 

"Well, I thought you were bi. I thought you had probably done it before." Jim is embarrassed. 

"What made you think I was bi?" 

"You're not?" 

"No." 

"Well, you've always got these good looking guys coming on to you and it never seems to phase you. You're never offended. It's like you're flattered by their remarks." 

"Well, it depends on the guy. I don't like leers from anyone, guy or girl. But there's nothing wrong with a tasteful compliment or a little bit of flirting." 

"Yeah, well, I guess I can't really say I understand that. I've never had a guy try to flirt with me." 

"That's because they know they'd get their teeth kicked in." 

"Hey . . ." 

"You know, Jim. I had a dream in which you accused me of flirting with you. Boy, were you mad." 

"What happened?" 

"You ended up yanking me off." 

Jim laughs. "You and your wet dreams, Chief." 

"Hey, look who's talking, Big Guy." 

Jim blushes. 

Blair grins at Jim. "The point is, you're not exactly approachable that way, and I am. That's all. But it doesn't mean I'm bi, or likely to take the flirting seriously. I was flirting with you in the dream and you told me in no uncertain terms that you do not flirt with guys. But . . . you were pretty quick to take up my dare to make me come," he teases. 

Jim blushes even more. 

Blair loves it when Jim blushes. It is a really rare sight; bright colour high on his cheekbones, pale eyes hiding bashfully under pale lashes. Blair slides himself into Jim's strong arms, which come around him. They snuggle together, caressing each other. Jim's hands stray to Blair's ass again. Blair moans. 

"What do you think, Blair?" 

"I think I want it, Jim." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. You want it too?" 

"Oh yeah. I've been dreaming about it, Chief." 

"Me too." 

"Really? 

"Yeah." 

"How'd it go?" 

"Oh, man. It was the most intense thing I've ever felt. And that was just imagining it." 

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad then. I mean, for you. You want me to do it to you, right?" 

"Yeah, I think so." 

"So, is it going to be okay with you?" 

"With me? Hey man, you're the one that's gotta do it. I just lay back and enjoy." 

"Yeah, but . . . I want it, Blair. I really do." 

"I don't know, man. Fucking somebody's ass? It does sound kinda . . ." 

"Not 'somebody,' Blair. Just you. Your ass. Fucking your ass. And it's one beautiful ass, Chief." 

"Yeah?" 

"Mmmm hmm." 

"Can't say I've ever noticed before." 

Jim smiles. 

"You like my ass, Jim?" 

"I love your ass, Chief." 

"And you really want to . . ." 

"Yeah, I'd really like to." 

"It won't, you know, totally gross you out?" 

"Blair, nothing abut your body could totally gross me out." 

"I don't know, man. Speaking from personal experience? My body can get pretty gross." 

"Well, we'll just have to be prepared ahead of time so that nothing gross happens. How about that?" 

"Do you know how?" 

"I'll check it out." 

"You'll check it out?! How?" 

"I know a couple of guys." 

"On the force, you mean?" 

"Yeah. It's not generally known." 

"I'll say. I've never heard a whisper. Who?" 

"Naw. Can't tell you that, Chief. That's their business." 

"Okay, find out what we need." 

"I will chief, that's a promise." 

"And in the meantime . . ." 

"In the meantime I want to make love with you again." 

"Ever sucked a guy off, Jim?" 

"Nope." 

"Want to try?" 

"I'm game if you are." 

After a few moments, Jim pulls Blair up to face him again. 

"Chief, does this mean you're bi after all? Does this mean *I'm* bi?" 

"Damned if I know. Now shut up." Blair proceeds to treat Jim to some heavy-duty, analysis-muffling, Sentinel-distracting kisses.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
